Italian Night
by DracoUDanced
Summary: This all hapened to me in real life! ND have an Italian Night and start to play truth or dare. Involves Klaine! Could be complet or in progress Review. Has spelling mistakes, Just a heads up. Sorry bout that. :p
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this actually happened to me like all of it! But Italy isn't till next summer and its summer now :( This will make more sense if you read it! So this is based off me and my crazy friends that I always write about. So it's me as Kurt, my Bff's as Mercedes and Quinn, and my guy Bff as Blaine. Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxox**

It was the first Friday of the month in Lima Ohio and that meant it was Italian Night for Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine. They were also inviting the rest of New Directions Girls over because they were going to TP the ND guy's sleepover just a few streets down. Italian night started after Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine found out there was an Italy trip available for students next summer. What would normally happen on these nights was they would learn a few words and pig out on Italian food, red vines, and butter beer. It all started the same as normal until Santana suggested they play Truth or Dare.

**Rewind**

It all started when the doorbell rang and Tina, Rachel, Brittney, and Santana busted into the Hummel-Hudson home arms full of sleeping bags and pillows.

"Now that you're all here we can get this party started," said Mercedes walking out of the kitchen, "Kurt and Quinn just finished making the pasta and garlic bread. To the table!" They put their stuff in Kurt's room and headed to the kitchen. They ate and drank discussing that day and the newest gossip. Blaine busted out the Red Vines and everything went to complete and utter craziness from there. There was the drunk but not at all dancing on the table, even more laughs, and even a couple rounds of Headbands. That lasted until 10:00 pm when it was dark enough to go TPing. They loaded up with two rolls each and headed a street down to Mike Cheng's house, where Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike were staying, and set to work. They got back to Kurt's around 10:15 and formed a circle on his front porch for a game of Truth or Dare.

**Present **

It was Kurt next to Blaine, next to Mercedes, next to Quinn, and so on.

"Blaine I dare you to go dance on that tree," said Santana.  
>"Tina go up to that light post and pole dance," said Blaine.<br>"No Tina let me show u how it's done," said Santana walking up to the lamp.  
>"Quinn eat this onion, honey, pickle sandwich," said Tina<br>"Mercedes drink this," said Quinn  
>"Kurt do u really have to do truth every time," asked Mercedes. He nodded, "fine have you ever been involved in any time of crime?"<br>"Britt pull your pants to your ankles and run down the street," said Kurt. The game keep going on like that for even until Tina said, "Kurt I dare u to kiss Blaine!"  
>"What!" Kurt couldn't believe she just said that, "Umm I use my chicken."<br>"Come on porcelain! It's only on the cheek;" they agreed on that earlier, "don't waste a chicken on that!"  
>"Fine!" screamed Kurt. He then pecked Blaine on the cheek so fast that no one believed that he did it. "You just faked it!", "again, a real one this time" and "I didn't even here a smack" was all they said.<br>"Guys I didn't fake it, come on Blaine u felt it right?" Blaine was silent just zoning out into space

"Wow you're a help, Fine I'll do it again," said Kurt

But this time as he leaned in Blaine snapped his head around so there lips met in a small but meaningful peck. Everyone there could practically see the Klainebows exploding around them. The broke apart to only find everyone there starring at them and Santana with "wanky" was the only response. They continued their game like normal but when Kurt went "to the bathroom" he returned and sat across the circle from Blaine.

They then went into Would you Rather. Right as Blaine's dad called and said he would be picking him up because it was now past 11:30, Mercedes said "Blaine would u rather make out with Reed or Kurt"

Reed was the only other gay guy they all knew who kissed Blaine. He was trying to figure out who he was and Blaine offered to help. At first Blaine refused to answer trying to put it off till his dad pulled up, but right before he got in the car he said, "Kurt," and rode away.

**xoxoxoxox**

**AN: What happens now will they get together? Just stay friends? Remember this was a Friday so they have all weekend till school on Monday, wonder how that goes... Well I know because I lived it ;) But will u? ****Review**** and tell me if u want to know or not or dolphins. **

**P.S. if you don't know what **_**TPing**_** is it's also called **_**T**_**oilet **_**P**_**apering someone's house.**


	2. Monday Pt 1

**AN: OMG Sorry on the delay! I have so much to do recently with school, volleyball, cheer, dance, and play auditions. I know I'm REALLY busy. So in this chapter I had to tweak it a little so it made since wit the whole "its two guys in Ohio" not "its two stupid kids in Idaho" so yah. Trying to keep it as close to what happened as possible. And fyi in the part where there writing notes it's supposed to be like that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that u don't recognize. But I guess I do own what happened since it happened to me….shur lets go with that. :p **

It was Monday morning, three day after it happened.

Kurt got to school just before the bell rang, very unlike him. He rushed to first period and sat down in the only available seat, in the back row. He was relieved that Mr. Woods the history teacher was always late, until he looked around and noticed who was sitting next to him. BLAINE.

They hadn't seen other or spoken since that night. Right after he who must not be named, no it's not Voldemort, left Kurt swore everyone to secrecy if they told or even hinted to anyone they would be kicked out of New Directions never to return. He wasn't worried about the girls as much he was that he would bring it up, it would get out, and all hell would break loose. It's a high school we all know how a rumor spreads like wildfire.

Mr. Woods then walked in ready to start there impossibly long, boring notes for that day. Kurt threw himself into the work, listing and watching. When he was brought out of his thoughts with a soft clunk and paper hitting his arm. It was a note from none other than Blaine freaking Andersen.

The not read, "We need 2 talk."  
>Kurt replied with, "about what." and waited for Mr. Woods to start ranting about his army days or something before passing it back. It soon came back.<br>"U know wut I'm talking about, don't pretend it didn't happen it was just a kiss."  
>"Yah supposed 2 be ON THE CHEEK. But no u just had 2 turn ur head a fraction... No we r not discussing this now. We must act normal so no one suspects anything. U now how the Neanderthals are." Kurt wrote getting a little angry.<br>"FINE. Then let's just forget. I won't tell any1 not even Wevid. But this will come up aga-"

Mr. Woods came and took the note then stood up at the class to read it. He started with, "It looks like I have caught the first note passage of the year. To celebrate I will now read it allowed as I will with every other I catch."

Kurt was pale as he could possibly be and Blaine just starred in horror. Mr. Woods got up to the part with Blaine saying, "-it didn't happen it was just..." he didn't read the next part and just said it was erased and couldn't read it and began back in with, "-we are not discussing this now." leaving out the rest of the line and ending with, "-fine," he folded the note and put in his pocket, "I hoped you all learned a lesson I will see you both after class to discuss this further." just then the bell rang.

**xoxoxoxox**

Everyone left for their next class Kurt and Blain stayed behind and Mr. Woods took a seat in front of them. They were silent for a while a good minute before Blaine whispered, "Thank you. You could have read it all but u didn't."  
>"I would have never started if I knew I know hoe harsh kids can be. Normally I just get Mr. Woods is lame or want to go to the mall this weekend, but as I saw it's something more. I suggest you talk it out."<p> 


	3. Monday Pt 2

AN: Sooo remember how I was writing this about what happened to me and how it was true? Well I lied but only a little it has now become TRUE with some tinkering. The part in Glee club happened at the lunch room before going to the library. You'll see what I mean when u read it! Sorry its so short I have a lot going on right now cause yah know LIFE!

DC: Don't own it! Can't help that my life is just a messed up Glee episode :)  
><p>

Through out the rest of the day they tried to make things  
>normal and "the same" but it still felt uber weird. They knew they had to talk about it but when either tried to bring it up the other would walk away. At lunch they hung out at the library with Wes, David, Mercedes, and Quinn.<p>

"So how was the party Friday? Sorry again that we couldn't make it," asked Wes.  
>"But I know something went down by the way the glee girls are acting," said David<br>"Don't you dare say anything," Kurt practically yelled pointing at the girls and Blaine. Blaine blushed at this and the girls giggled.  
>Wes and David look at each other lost but they knew it had to do with Kurt.<p>

In Glee it was Evan more awkward because Kurt sat on one end of the room and Blaine sat on the other, even the rest of the Glee guys noticed, which was a rare occurrence was. Everyone seemed to be taking sides even though most had no clue what happened, it was the girls and Finn on Kurt's side and the guys on Blaine's. When Mr. Shue walked in and saw this he knew what this meant, two people were fighting and it was time for a competition.


End file.
